


sunshine and miracles

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.20? I don't know her, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Fix-It, Jack is God, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: Jack's birthday present on Dean's 42nd birthday is probably the best one he'll ever get.“Grace?” Dean says. Jack nods smartly. Dean squints at him. “Your grace?”Jack laughs. “No!”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	sunshine and miracles

Dean truly doesn’t notice the date on his phone when he wakes up that morning. It’s just another day. He  _ is _ surprised to see Jack standing in the kitchen later that afternoon on his way for a snack. Sam is in conversation with him and has an odd expression on his face that Dean doesn’t dare yet interpret. Instead, he halts at the sight of Jack, cries out his name, then rushes in for a hug. Jack happily returns it.

“Happy birthday!” the kid exclaims as Dean pulls back, and that’s when Dean finally looks at Sam with a scowl. Sam raises a hand in surrender and looks away, but he doesn’t seem all that penitent.

“Thanks, kid,” Dean says, because it’s Jack and he should, but then, “but I’m not really up for celebrating.”

“Does that mean I can’t give you your present then?”

Dean frowns at Jack because, c’mon, the kid’s god, what is  _ god _ going to give  _ Dean Winchester  _ for his  _ birthday _ ? Then he frowns at Sam because Sam was whispering with Jack just a moment ago, and Dean gets the feeling Sammy’s in on this somehow, but Sam is innocently taking a sip at his tea and Dean can’t get a good read on him. Dean sighs.

“Okay, fine.”

Jack holds out his hand and in it is a vial. In the vial is a swirling mess of bright blue-white light that is oh-so-familiar. Dean stares at it uncomprehendingly.

“Grace?” he says. Jack nods smartly. Dean squints at him. “ _ Your _ grace?”

Jack laughs. “No!”

“It’s mine.”

The deep gravelly voice is so familiar, and yet it’s been so long that Dean’s heart nearly gives out then and there. He turns slowly towards the kitchen door where Cas-- _ Cas _ \--is standing with a crooked smile, trenchcoat and backwards tie and all.

“You’re alive,” Dean breathes.

Cas looks down at himself, arms spreading out as if to prove he is, in fact, just that. “I am.”

“Let’s go, Jack,” Sam mutters somewhere to Dean’s right.

“But I--okay.” Jack quickly shoves the vial of grace in Dean’s hand before being literally dragged away by Sam. Dean barely notices, his eyes soaking in every detail of the angel in front of him. After a minute the significance of the vial sinks in and he blinks.

“You’re human.”

Cas nods. “It was the only way Jack could get the Empty to let me go.”

“Are you… and he…” Dean looks at the grace in his hand. “He gave this to me?”

“I wanted you to have it,” Cas said. “For safekeeping.”

“You’re alive,” Dean repeats, and Cas chuckles, nodding and walking closer.

“I am. Happy birthday, Dean.”

The emotion that’s been bubbling in the back of his throat finally catches up to him, and Dean heaves a great sob, wrapping his arms around Cas and yanking him in for a hard hug. Cas lets out a little “oof” and snakes his arms around Dean as well, one hand going to the back of his head.

“I missed you,” Dean finally says through watery sniffles, pulling back to rub at his eyes. Cas wipes Dean’s tears away tenderly and whispers,

“I missed you too.”

“I have something to say,” Dean hiccups with a sudden realization. Cas smiles, eyes bright and warm.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Iloveyoutoo,” Dean says too quickly, and Cas’s smile widens. Dean flushes and he tries again. “I--I love y--you, too,” he says. “I love you too.” It’s like he hasn’t been able to breathe for years and suddenly a weight has been lifted. “I love you too,” he says again, just because he can. “I love you too.”

Cas laughs, and it’s like sunshine and sprinkles and miracles and all your dreams coming true at once. It’s perfect. Cas kisses him, once, on the lips, and rests his forehead against Dean’s.

“I know.”


End file.
